(1) Field
The present invention relates to an assembly comprising a sensor configured to determine a change in capacitance in a cable and a method of determining a change in capacitance in a cable.
(2) Description of Related Art
A change in capacitance of a cable may be brought about by deforming the cable or e.g. another capacitance touching the cable. This deformation or touch may be used for e.g. controlling electronics connected to the cable, such as a media player or mobile telephone feeding signals through the cable to e.g. a headset.
Capacitance sensors may be seen in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,293, U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,773 and US 2005/0077909.